Move Along
by watchingmewatchingu
Summary: Telling your best friend that you're moving away is never easy. What if Max always had her powers and discovered them before she moved to Seattle? This gives her a chance to do it all over again and do it right this time.


Maxine Caulfield, or Max, as she goes by, a not very complex girl in her own eyes. She herself considers her existence as to be mere ordinary. She is 13 years old and she lives in a small town called Arcadia Bay, in Oregon. Her best friend forever is Chloe Price.  
The two have been inseparable for years and neither one of them could no longer even remember life before one another.

"Chloe?" they were both laying on Chloe's bed, just staring up at the ceiling fan."Hm?" Max looks at her friend, her eyes are closed and the sun is beaming its rays on her face. She has to get something off her chest, but finding the right words suddenly seems harder than usual. "Max?"

Chloe sits up, she squints at the brightness and closes the curtains. "There, much better. Now, what did you want to tell me?" Max smiles, she shakes her head. "Nothing." Chloe rolls her eyes.  
If there's something she's an expert on, it's her best friend. "Look, I know there's something you're absolutely dying to tell me and whether you decide to tell me right now or not, I know it'll come bubbling out of you sooner or later. Because I know you _Maxine_." Chloe said her name with such a patronizing tone. "You're a good secret keeper, you might even be the best. But when it comes to keeping secrets from me? You won't last long, you'll cave."  
Max scoffs, she knows that Chloe is right. It was true, she couldn't keep a secret from her and either way, this was something she wasn't going to be able to get out of.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, I just don't know how."  
 _No, because how do you tell your best friend that you're moving out of state?_  
"Just tell me. Tell me, or I'll..." Max frowns and stands up. "Or you'll what?" she asks firmly and grabs a pillow. "You wouldn't!" Chloe utters and joins her in a standing position on the bed. "Oh but I would."

A pillow comes flying and hits Chloe's face, it knocks her down. "You're in so much trouble Max Caulfield!" she grabs her by the ankles and she falls. Chloe straddles Max and starts tickling her. "You're in for it now. Say uncle." Max squirms and tries to get out of her firm hold. "No! Please, no, stop! Chloe, stop!"

Laughter fills the room and in that moment, nothing else matters, not even the fact that Max is moving to Seattle. Joyce, Chloe's mother, is standing in the doorway, studying the girls. She's watched them grow into beautiful little women. The contrast between the two was quite hard to miss, yet their characteristics made their friendship so much stronger. They say that opposites attract and there really was no difference in this case.

"Do you give?" Max shakes her head no. "Please no, Chloe stop it, stop!"  
Joyce crosses her arms and chuckles at the girls playful behaviour. "Say uncle and I'll stop." as if the smirk on Chloe's face wasn't frustrating enough. "Fine! Uncle, uncle, uncle!" that finally gets Chloe off of her.

"Maxine, will you be staying for dinner?" asks Joyce.  
Max had been spending a lot of time at Chloe's house lately, more time than usual that is.  
She looks at Chloe and then back at Joyce. "Actually Mrs. Price, I have to go home. Thank you though." Joyce nods and smiles. "How many times have I told you, please call me Joyce." she goes back downstairs. "Chloe, after Maxine leaves, I'm going to need you to help me with dinner, your father will be home anytime." Chloe rolls her eyes. "I heard that."

"I should get going, see you tomorrow?" Chloe sits back in her bed, hands resting behind her head, as she watches her friend gather up her things. "Sure. If you feel like you have the time." Max frowns. "If I have the time? When do I ever not have time for you?" Max stands in the doorway, casually looking at her watch, she puts on her sneakers and gets down on one knee to tie them."I really do have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe doesn't reply. "And please don't ignore me when I text you tonight."


End file.
